


Wasteland Harem

by Anonymous



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Group Sex, Harems, M/F/F/F/F/F, Maledom/Femsub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Immortan Joe enjoys some quality time with his five wives.





	

Her blonde hair was damp with sweat and her tanned skin glistened. Her muscles were tensed and her back was arched. Her breathing was uneven, interrupted by low moans. She was splendid. Joe stroked her interior walls faster and she came, gushing her juices all over his hand. She always came for him. That was one of the reasons why she was his favorite wife.

His newest bride, a raven-haired young beauty named Cheedo, looked up at them in wide-eyed awe. She was seated on a pillow at his feet, to bear close witness to what it meant to be a wife, and to learn. 

The Splendid Angharad was seated in his lap, her back to his chest, so he could pinch her nipples while he fingered her pussy. He knew what made his girl come. He slid another finger into her and frigged her faster, forcing her to cry out and release another spurt of juice. 

He beckoned to his youngest wife. “Come, my fragile beauty, taste how splendid she is.”

Cheedo crawled between the spread legs of him and her sister-wife both, and stuck out her tongue. She lapped hesitantly at where his fingers penetrated Angharad. Joe drew his fingers out from Angharad’s hot pussy and brushed Cheedo’s soft lips. She began sucking his fingers immediately, not waiting to be issued a verbal order. Good girl.

Joe’s cock began to stir for the first time that evening. At his age, and with his vast experience, it took a lot to rouse his cock. Fortunately, he had the five most beautiful women in the remaining world and he could do whatever he wanted with them.

He pulled his fingers from Cheedo’s warm little mouth and indicated for her to lick Angharad’s pussy. 

“Joe, no,” Angharad murmured. “No, she’s just a girl. Please.”

Joe paid no mind to her words. Despite her protest, her body was writhing in pleasure. Both of his hands were free now to massage her breasts. Between him and Cheedo, they’d get another orgasm out of her soon enough.

His other wives were arrayed on the floor before him, each of them working a dildo in and out of her own pussy, albeit without much enthusiasm. Dag’s eyes were closed, as if to lose herself in a fantasy instead of fully experiencing the hedonistic reality Joe was generously sharing with her. 

Capable was watching Angharad, who was now stroking Cheedo’s hair and murmuring reassurances to the younger girl even as she spread her legs wider for her. It was petty, but he didn’t like his wives desiring each other more than they desired him. For that reason, he never permitted Capable and his Splendid Angharad to play together. 

Toast the Knowing was staring at the ceiling, a grim set to her mouth as she fucked herself with the thick pink dildo he’d chosen for her. Joe admired the glint of the barbells piercing her nipples. He’d never risk endangering their future milk production by having his wives’ nipples pierced, but Toast had come to him already pierced. It was a very sexy sight and he briefly imagined all his wives so pierced and decorated. 

He decided he’d have nipple clamps fashioned for them. He’d put in the order with the same skilled metalworker who had made the chastity belts they wore when he was away from them. 

“Put your pointer and middle fingers inside her, like I did earlier,” he instructed Cheedo. 

She obeyed, easily sliding her fingers all the way into Angharad. Her fingers and hands and all of her were slender and delicate, despite her being nearly as tall as he himself. It would take her whole hand to satisfy his Splendid. So he told her, “Give her your whole hand, but slowly and gently.”

Angharad moaned, but there was no pain in the sound. Quite the opposite. “You like that, don’t you, Splendid?” he said, tweaking her nipples. 

“Curl your hand into a fist,” he instructed Cheedo, and no sooner did she start to do as she was told, Angharad’s whole body shook and she cried out. 

“Oh,” she screamed. “Oh.”

Joe had tried to train her to call his name whenever she came, but she remained defiant on that front. 

“No more,” she gasped. “No more.”

Joe stood up, with Angharad in his arms. He gently laid her down on the floor beside his chair. She’d earned her rest. And it was time for his pleasure. 

He bent and tenderly kissed Cheedo, tasting Splendid on her lips and tongue. He rolled one of her dark-tipped nipples between his fingertips. He had to be careful with this one. She was delicate - fragile - and he didn’t want to break her. He considered pulling her into his lap and easing her down onto his cock, but he decided to wait a little longer and give her another day or two to become accustomed to her erotic duties.

“Capable,” he called. “Come to daddy.”

She knew how to behave. She didn’t disappoint him by standing and walking to him. She’d learned. She set the dildo aside, and rolled over, and raised herself onto her hands and knees. She crawled towards him. 

“Good girl,” Joe said approvingly. He wanted to mount her and fuck her like an animal. But he was getting on in age and his knees couldn’t take that kind of stress these days. He gestured to her to climb into his lap. “Ride me.”

Cheedo deserved a reward for being a quick study, and Dag needed to be brought back to reality. So Joe ordered, “Cheedo, sit on Dag’s face and take over working her pussy with that dildo.”

His obedient little Cheedo quickly straddled Dag’s head and reached between her legs for the dildo. Dag relinquished it to her, and after a long moment of hesitation, she stuck out her tongue and began eating her pussy. Cheedo slowly slid the big, black dildo deep into Dag and just as slowly pulled it almost all the way out of her, fucking her with long strokes.

Capable was fucking herself on his cock almost mechanically, but Joe knew how to put some fire in her. He pinched her clit, and told her, “If you don’t want it in that pussy, you can take it in your ass instead.”

Her passion for him increased considerably after that. Joe kissed her shoulder. She was a good girl, she just needed an occasional reminder. 

Times like this, he thought about how perfect he’d made his corner of the world. The only thing he still lacked was a healthy son, but it certainly was a pleasure to work on getting one.


End file.
